


hellos and goodbyes

by orphan_account



Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT, NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, Nctzen
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, tear-jerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hyuck’s fiancé jeno is in the military and every night they call and talk about their day. then one day jeno doesn’t call, and hyuck gets a call from someone else.
Relationships: Nomin - Relationship, nohyuck - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	hellos and goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! pls bring tissues if you read this because it was sad for me to write !!

“You couldn't have called any earlier?” Donghyuck pouted as he hid the smile wanting to form on his lips.

Even in his bulky military uniform, his fiancé looked perfect. His disheveled brown hair made him look more adorable, the latter wanting to run his hands through it once again. However it simply was not possible, not when they were on opposite sides of the country.

“Did you eat yet?” He whispered, hoping the other would respond with a yes. Jeno had a habit of forgetting to eat when he was determined or doing something. This was one of those times.

“Not yet, I will eventually.” Jeno shrugged it off.

“Baby you have to eat. How else will you be able to carry me off after our wedding?” Donghyuck teased, Jeno’s ears turning a bright shade of red.

“I will eat, don't worry. The sooner you stop worrying, the sooner I’ll be home.”

Jeno’s words hit harder than Donghyuck could ever know. However all he could focus on was his lovely fiancé and how even through a screen he still looked stunning. 

“Earth to Hyuck? You alright?” Donghyuck snapped open his eyes, looking back at Jeno.

He glanced at the time and gasped. “How long did I space out for?” “Enough time for me to have to hang up.”

Donghyuck sighed. “Oh yeah, it’s 11. I’ll see you tomorrow right? At 10 sharp.” Every night for the past two months, 10 sharp, Jeno would call Donghyuck and they would talk for an hour. Then Jeno would have to leave, but it still was the special thing at the end of the day that Donghyuck waited for.

“Yes Hyuckie, I’ll see you at 10 sharp tomorrow. I love you alright? Rest well love.” Jeno grinned sending kisses through the screen.

Donghyuck waved, watching the camera turn off. A sigh fell from his lips and he glanced around. The house was so large now, nobody except Donghyuck lived there with Jeno gone. It was sad, but it wasn’t completely empty. At least not for that one hour he can talk with Jeno.

They had bought the house when Donghyuck had turned 19. They had only been dating four months when they moved in together. Planned on getting a dog along the lines of living there, but never happened. Maybe it was because after two years of living there Jeno had asked him to marry him. It was a dream and a nightmare all in one. It was so expensive but it would be with the love of his life, so it didn’t matter.

“Sometimes, it’s almost like you’re still here. You’ll be back though, and when you come back I’ll welcome you back with a hug and a kiss.” He mumbled against his phone.

He trudged his blanket up the stairs, shutting their bedroom door from behind him. The familiar scent of Jeno’s cologne reminded him of his nightly task, and he sprayed the cologne across the blanket. It wasn't Jeno, but it was the closest thing he had to him besides his clothes. 

The bed was cold, but it wasn’t anything Hyuck couldn’t handle. It had been two months of torture, and there was still months to come, but it was all worth the wait for the day he saw his fiancé again.

“Goodnight Jeno.” He muttered before closing his eyes and falling to sleep.

“Donghyuck, wake up. Someone’s calling.”

Donghyuck’s heart raced as he sat up in his bed. A dreaded feeling washed its way through his body. What was this strange feeling? Something was wrong. Something was out of place and he needed to figure out what it was. It was killing him.

The phone rang from downstairs. He raised an eyebrow. What time was it? He glanced at the clock, 9 AM, it couldn’t be Jeno. Jeno never called before 10 PM and never after 11 PM. He would never change routine.

A grumble and a hiccup later, Donghyuck had made his way down the stairs. They seemed longer as he stepped down them. Maybe his mom was calling. Yeah that could be it. It wasn't Jeno, just his mom checking in. 

He went to grab the phone as he remembered. No, his mom was gone, she had passed away when he was 16. It wasn’t his mom. Who was calling? What was going on?

“Hello?”

“Hello? Is this Mister Lee, Donghyuck?” “That is he, yes what can I do for you?”

“I’m sorry for calling so early sir, and I’m terribly sorry.” “Terribly sorry for what?” “...Mister Lee I’m sorry, Captain Lee, Jeno was killed early this morning.”

Donghyuck gasped, looking around. His eyes were red, the mirror on the other side of the room proved that. “Where- What- Jeno-“

He glanced down at the sheets, then at the wall, then at his phone. He was in his room, but where was Jeno? Why wasn’t Jeno with him? Why did it not smell like him anymore? Where was Jeno?

Suddenly it hit him, the pain and the memories were like a stab to the gut. Jeno, he had died a year ago. It was his death anniversary today. Donghyuck had had the same nightmare every day since his death. Each nightmare caused a new problem, and he couldn’t live alone anymore.

“Donghyuck? Did you have-“

“Yes.” He spat, looking up at the voice.

Jaemin sighed, walking to the edge of the bed. “I’m sorry. I know it’s hard. I know he meant a lot to you. Please remember though, we’re all here for you. Renjun and I won’t leave you no matter what.”

Renjun and Jaemin stayed with him now, the doctors wouldn’t let him stay alone or go anywhere alone. Not after his attempts to join his lost partner. His best friends were great, and he still wondered how they put up with him, but it was painful. He knew they were worried but he couldn’t do anything about him.

He wished he could get over Jeno, but that call would forever haunt him. Donghyuck hoped Jeno was eating well wherever he was. Maybe, just maybe he was thinking about him. It wouldn’t do much for his mental health but just the thought of Jeno being happy would help a little, just a bit with that thought.

“I miss him.” “I know, how about we go visit him alright?” Jaemin said, knowing that it would cheer him up.

Donghyuck nodded, standing up and hugging Jaemin. Life was different now, but it wouldn’t be unbearable, Jeno would just have to wait a little longer.


End file.
